


Premonition

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Season/Series 08, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel had encountered the demon before along with unpleasant results. Based on 8x02, "What's Up, Tiger Mommy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

Title: Premonition  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Samandriel, Crowley  
Words: 100  
Genre: Drama/General  
Summary: Samandriel had encountered the demon before along with unpleasant results.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

"Stay away from our angels. I'm warning you," Samandriel ordered with far more confidence than he really had.

"Oh? You're warning me? Crowley chuckled. "Not the strongest one in the battalion, are you?"

The other being regarded him with derision, or to word it correctly, a demon was regarding him with derision. The angel detested standing near him; Samandriel could literally feel the roiling corruption emanating from the host's body with the intention to intrude and poison his grace.

However, when Samandriel walked away, he did so uneasily with the inkling that he and abomination's destinies were already knotted together...


End file.
